


Later

by Namine_Zenitram



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Guilt, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), My First AO3 Post, Pearlnet, Sad Pearl (Steven Universe), Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namine_Zenitram/pseuds/Namine_Zenitram
Summary: Was anyone worried that Sapphire or Ruby would be mad at Pearl and not talk to her like in "Cry for Help". Well i was, I kinda feel like Pearl felt like it was her fault for the split. I guess Sapphire and her talked behind the scenes, while Steven & Amethyst looked for Ruby. But I wanted that bit of closure. So i wrote it instead... with a little Pearlnet flare. But they aren't a couple in this one...yet ;) :p





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first story on here and it’s a one shot. Gotta start somewhere right, my grammar is not the best, so if you’re here for fancy wording you’ve come to the completely wrong place :D. Anyway I had this idea for a little after watching “The Heart of The Crystal Gems” SU bomb.  
> Off topic: Who else hyped as much as I did when Lapis literally, “brought the house down.” (^_-)~*
> 
> Edit: when you realize a day later Pearl blushes blue *face palms*

Pearl chuckled as she watched Steven and Connie on the dance floor. She’d join, but the music playing wouldn’t match her type of style. Absent-mindedly tapping a finger against the plastic cup in her hand, she scans the crowd for Amethyst. She didn’t know why she grabbed it in the first place, when she knew she wouldn’t drink the contents. Her eyes spotted garnet as the corners of her lips turned slightly downwards. 

“I’m glad that everything worked out. They are the perfect relationship. It would have been bad if they broke up…and it would have been my fault.” Pearl couldn’t help but think.

Now, Pearl isn’t stupid. She knew it wasn’t necessarily all her fault. The Knowledge of Rose being Pink diamond was shocking. It open old wounds for Sapphire and Rudy. They were all following someone they thought was a regular gem like them. Tired of the constraints of the Diamond authority and creating a rebellion to rise against it. Only for it to be a lie, a lie that Pearl help keep for centuries.

Yes it was the last order of Pink Diamond keeping her from telling. But it still didn’t change the fact that Pearl had lied. Something she knew Garnet would be sensitive to, considering the last time she had lied to her. During the separation, She comforted Sapphire as best she could. But it did little to quell her guilt.

Pearl sighed as she turned away to walk to one of the many boulders surrounding the beach. Once blocked from the view of the other’s she slide to sit in the warm sand. She doesn’t know how long she stared into her cup, until a shadow casted over her form. Looking up expecting Steven, her eyes widen at the gem standing before her.

“G-Garnet! Shouldn’t you be celebrating with everyone else?”

“I was, but then I noticed someone missing.” Garnet’s arms folded as she raised a brow.

Pearl looked down at her cup once more as she clenched it a bit tighter. Garnet took a seat next to Pearl, folding her legs. She faced the ocean; the cool breeze shifting her hair slightly as pearl moved a lock of her own behind an ear. They sat in silence for a moment before Garnet spoke up.

“Pearl, Why are you hiding.”

“I’m not-“ Pearl doesn’t have to see her eyes to know Garnet is giving her a pointed look.

“I just needed a break. The music was starting to get too loud, also with helping with the preparations and standing for a long time…my feet got tired.”

Garnet stayed silent as her head continued to face Pearls direction. Her mouth set in a line. She doesn’t buy Pearl’s excuse and Pearl knew this. Sighing she shifted to face her whole body towards Garnet.

“This is your day Garnet, Steven even said not to think of anything else but positivity today. As much as I tired, I can’t help that my mind won’t cooperate. I’m so happy for Sapphire and Rudy’s decision to continue being, well you. But I can’t help but think what would happen if they didn’t…”

Pearl looks down into her cup again, eyebrows furrowing as for a moment she thought of why she didn’t get rid of the object before. Shaking her head and sighing once more she continued her train of thought.

“If the decision was made that they wouldn’t fuse ever again, I would have felt more awful then I do now. Another one of my lies could have been the end of everything.”

Pearl felt hands on her shoulders as she looked up. Garnet’s mouth forming a frown.

“Pearl. That was not your lie.”

“But it doesn’t change the fact that I knew! I knew all this time. All the times Steven questioned anything about Rose I always froze up! You were there to defend me every time!”

Tears began to form on the corners of Pearls eyes.

“You followed Rose till the end, never asking questions and accepting any answer given. Sapphire, for a moment, thought her relationship with ruby was based off a lie. Even though I explained the situation. Even though she thanked me for telling her everything while we waited for Rudy’s return. I still can’t forgive myself…”

To Pearls slight confusion, Garnet took the cup out of her hand and placed it on a spot in the sand next to them. Digging it in a bit so the contents won’t spill over. Before Pearl Could question, Garnet pulled her into a hug. Pearl gasped keeping her hands in front of her as a hint of pink dusted her cheeks.

“We don’t blame you Pearl. You were ordered into silence. And while we understand the reason, it still upsetting and is on our mind as well.”

Garnet Leans back as a hand waves over her eyes, with her shads off Garnet looked at pearl directly in her eyes.

“As Steven said, just for today lets only think about the good. We can talk about the bad later, but for now just know. We’re thankful that you told us at all. We appreciate you helping when you could; with preparations and comforting sapphire. It’s Not your fault, it never was.”

“But-” Pearl was cut off by a kiss placed on her gem. Pearl turned a shade of Blue as she watched garnet pull back with a smile.

“For just today lets only think about love.” The blue on Pearl’s face became darker as she stuttered.

“W-what do you mean by t-that?” Pearl stared at Garnets passive face with wide eyes, holding her breath.

“Later.” Garnet smirked as waved her shades back onto her face. Garnet stood up as he held her hand out for Pearl. Pearl tilted her head down as she let out a sigh and a chuckle. Looking back up to garnet as she places her hand in her’s. Letting Garnet help her up, Pearl smoothed out her suit and wiped the sand off her pants. With a motion of Garnets head, she followed her back to the party. A slight smile formed on her face. Once back, Pearl watched as Garnet left to converse with Steven. 

“Suhff?” Pearl jumped slightly and turned her head to Amethyst, as she swallowed whatever she was eating.

“Oh! Amethyst can you drink this for me?” Pearl held out her hand.

“Ugh pearl…there nothing in your hand…”

Pearl rubbed the back of her head with an apologetic cringe. As she opened her mouth to speak, the dusk of the sun became shadowed as clouds formed in the sky. Looking up Pearls eyes widen at the two arm ships that came forth. Well…the cup will have to wait for later.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tries to not have an anxiety attack* So what you think... 
> 
> *whispers* I'd like to thank Forever_Tank & TheTruthHertz and the nice commenters on a fews stories i've read for their kindness and reminding me that not all of the people in this fandom (or others...i think) are bunch of cannibal's that will take delight in ripping me apart (^_^ ||| ) hopefully.


End file.
